Fei Hu
by Arsinen
Summary: COMPLETE YAOI The Flying Tiger, crashes into Soviet territory where he is forced to face the hand gun, the Ak47 and the sniper for the first time. And where he faces feelings that are not suppose to be allowed in war but for some strange reason they happe
1. Chapter 1

Alright yeah blow my head off I know i said I was going to post my WWII fic on Christmas but yeah I got my Nintendo DS and I couldn't put it down so I finally peeled my hands away from it enough to post this new fic.

Warnings: Well if you've watched movies like Saving Private Ryan, Pearl Harbor(I cried during the movie) and some others then beware stuff like that(such as blood, gore and death) and Slash/Yaoi/MM relationships.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade I don't own any of the instruments of war and I definitely don't own an AK-47. XP Okay sorry but seriously I don't own one.

The stuff in **bold **is Russian.

READ REVIEW & ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 01 Commander Hiwatari the Great Phoenix 

"Shit! Stupid plane" a voice grumbled softly as the figure crawled through the debris that had landed on him. Golden orbs shielded themselves from the light as the smoke began to clear. He took a glance back at the British Spitfire that had been shot down. He shook his head and began walking away holding his right arm in pain and limping slightly. He had landed somewhere to the east of Poland he wasn't exactly sure himself but he needed to find somewhere to stay and be safe.

His golden eyes wondered over the empty streets and destroyed buildings there was no telling if it was the Nazis or the Soviets but the town was in shambles and his spitfire had added to the rubble.

A shot rang out and he looked down to see the dirt on the ground kick up as the bullets were aimed at him. He gritted his teeth and began to run the way he had come. He reached to his side only to realize that his pistol was gone. 'Damn I must have dropped it in the plane or something' he thought desperately as he ran with all his speed, his long braid coming undone and letting his raven locks loose.

"**Stop!**" he heard the shout of a soldier behind him. "**Stop or I will shoot!**" 'Whatever he's saying I don't understand a word but I'm not stopping' he thought as he turned into an alleyway only to have a rifle hit him square in the chest. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he fell back onto the ground coughing roughly as he tried to regain his breathe. "**Hmm who are you**?" the one that had been chasing him asked. Golden orbs opened painfully to look up at into icy blue eyes that stared intensely back at him. "**I asked, who you are!**" the blue eyed man glared jabbing the point of his rifle into the raven hair's shoulder. The golden orbs roamed over the uniform the blue eyed teen was wearing and understanding shown in his eyes this man was part of the Soviet Union. "I don't…know what you are saying" he said shakily as he finally regained his breathe.

The two blinked in confusion and then looked at each other. While they began to converse in low tones the golden eyes took in what they both looked like. Icy blues had fiery red hair and had lean but strong muscles under his uniform. The other was bigger in build with bigger muscles. His eyes were a light shade of lilac while his hair also had the same color. The clothing consisted of a black ushanka(1) that sat on top of their heads, a black overcoat over their Soviet Army Uniform. His frowning expression lead the raven hair to believe that he didn't like what the redhead was telling him.

The raven hair slowly sat up rubbing his chest hoping the pain would go away. Seeing what they were wearing alerted the younger man's mind that he was only wearing a thin jacket and that it was more then likely below zero degrees in this country. His teeth proceeded to start to want chatter and body beginning to tremble.

The two Russians nodded to each other and looked down to see that the raven haired teen was holding himself for warmth since his teeth were chattering lightly. The redhead kneeled down and looked into the golden pair of eyes that stared back at his "What is your name? And what side are you on?" he asked carefully. The golden eyed teen let out a breath of air and then looked back up "My name's Rei Kon and I'm with the Allies that was my Spitfire that had been shot down back there" he answered slowly. The lilac haired man nodded and proceeded to dig through his pack and produced a blanket and dropped it on top of the raven hair's head.

The redhead helped him put the blanket around his freezing body and then introduced himself "Colonel Tala Ivanov of the Red Army" he greeted helping the raven hair to stand "And that is Major Bryan Kuznetsov." Rei smiled a little and nodded "It's nice to meet you" he answered "I don't mean to be rude but you don't happen to have a heater in that pack do you?" he asked looking at Bryan. "You are a pathetic excuse for a pilot" was his response and the Major walked away his eyes checking around corners and up to the sky. "Come on our camp is a little far from here and I just know that Commander Hiwatari must be worrying about us. There was an exchange fire earlier today and we were sent out here with some others to take care of the problem. Just when we were done your Spitfire happen to be within hearing distance though we didn't recognize it since we didn't see it" The redhead explained as he walked alongside Rei with Bryan hearing every exchange of words.

**"Major Kuznetsov, Colonel Ivanov"** a guard at the entrance saluted the lilac haired man as they got to the gate. Tala nodded and the man put his hand down his sea green eyes landing on the raven haired young man **"Prisoner sir?"** **"No alert Hiwatari that we have arrived and that we brought a refugee with us. Kon, Rei British Royal air forces" **Tala said the man saluted and quickly ran towards one of the buildings that was still on the ground and intact.

"What did he say?" Rei asked as he followed the other two "He said he's going to alert the MP so he can put you into interrogation" Bryan said emotionlessly as they walked toward the building as the young man came running out nodding at them. "What?" Rei asked surprised his eyes widening "**Liar" **Tala said to Bryan and then turned to Rei "He's lying ignore him it's his way of making a joke" he smirked at the look of relief that passed over the raven hair's features.

**"Colonel Ivanov**, **Commander Hiwatari commands to see you and your refugee" **a man told the redhead as they walked in. The golden eyes moved around the room taking in the flurry of activity. Most of what he thought it might have to do with the battle earlier. He saw a couple of officers looking over a map that had flags on certain parts of the map there was a lot Nazi in the middle and on the other side were the allies France, Britain and America and to the east was the Soviet Union. He snapped his golden eyes up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come" was all Tala said and led him to the back room and entered an office that was lavishly decorated and Rei couldn't help but notice that the decorations were all red and some blacks. The only thing not red in the room was the commander's hair; wild slate bangs were in the front and dark blue not so spiky hair in the back. His eyes roamed over his uniform taking in the many metals and ribbons that decorated the crisp grey jacket then his eyes landed on the crimson orbs that scrutinized him without mercy.

"Ivanov be so kind as to leave" the commander ordered his crimson eyes never leaving the golden eyed male. **"Sir"** Tala saluted and then walked out his eyes lingering just a second on the raven haired man.

"Kon, Raymond, country of birth China, lived there all your life then joined the British Royal air force, you have served there for two years before that you trained with the Fei Hu(2) in China. Is that correct?" the man said his eyes leaving the golden eyed man to look down at a sheet of paper. "Yes that's correct" Rei answered stiffly since those wine colored eyes had returned to rest on him once more. The slate haired man nodded and closed the file and set it aside. "You will not be allowed to leave here until I say you can. Meanwhile Ivanov will show you the ropes don't expect to be treated with any honors remember to keep in mind you are no longer in Britain, you are in Soviet territory" he explained in an emotionless voice.

Golden eyes slit in annoyance and he bared his fangs "You can't do that! I have to get back to my air squadron!" Crimson colored eyes glared at him and he walked around the desk. "Oh I can Captain Kon just try me" he said getting within two inches of Rei's face. Crimson clashed with gold in which the crimson won the battled as the golden pair looked away in anger "You are weak" was all the slate haired commander said to him before turning away. "At least I bother to have manners" Rei snarled glaring at the Russian's back. "My apologies" he said with a smirk of amusement "I am Commander Kai Hiwatari. You may leave" he said turning around and meeting Rei's glare head on. Once again Rei could not hold ground with the intensity of those crimson eyes staring into his golden ones, it almost seemed like the man was ripping apart his soul trying to find every available weakness inside him.

Kai picked up the phone and ordered a few people around before hanging up once again. "Ivanov is on his way. You better make yourself comfortable here Kon" he said just as there was a knock on the door. **"Come in" **he said in a neutral voice **"You ordered for me sir" **Tala said as he saluted to Kai. "Yes take Kon with you and make him comfortable in your quarters, is that understood Ivanov?" "Yes sir" Tala said nodding and then turning to Rei who was looking at him. "You are dismissed" Kai said nodding to Tala and Rei to leave. Tala reached out and touched Rei's arm noting the raven haired had not moved from staring at Kai with anger. Slowly the raven haired began to walk ahead of Tala who steered him out. "Oh and Tala make sure he doesn't leave your sight" Kai added with smirk noticing the heated glare the Chinese teen sent his way. "Of course Kai" Tala said with a slight smile knowing that when the other used his first name it was alright to call him by his first as well.

"He's a bastard" Rei grumbled to himself as he sat down on Tala's cot as the redhead dug through his trunk for another blanket. "He's not trust me. I've known the man all my life so I know it's just with that title he seems like an asshole" Tala said as he looked up at Rei "What title?" "Commander Hiwatari and the Great Phoenix whichever you prefer" Tala finished as he finally found the blanket. "Here this cot beside mine will be yours I had to move some people around to get you in here that used to be Spencer Vyacheslov's cot, just thought you might know" Tala shrugged as Rei moved to sit on it.

A voice called from outside and Rei watched as Tala responded and moved to grab his ushanka "I'll be right back please don't leave Rei, promise me?" Tala asked as he grabbed his coat as well. "Yeah I promise" Rei said as he lied back on the cot. "Thanks, be back in a bit." The redheaded Russian said as he rushed out.

Rei sighed and looked up at the black canvas ceiling "The Great Phoenix? Kai Hiwatari that asshole is the phoenix that ripped apart the skies a few years back?" he asked himself in disbelief, before fatigue of flying all night and the crash caught up to him.

* * *

(1)- Ushanka is those hats that they wore. Like the Musher's hats in Alaska. 

(2)- Fei Hu it was what the Chinese called the squadron because of the teeth marks on their planes making them look like tigers. Fei Hu translates to Flying Tiger.

So tell me how you like the first chapter. I will really appreciate it the first person who reviews will get a nice pic of Rei or Tala or someone else. XD So make sure you log in or leave an email. By the way the pic I'm going to send I do not own it or drew it.

REVIEW! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is chappie 2. XD I started writing it last friday and then I sort of couldn't get my ideas unto paper and I didn't touch it until I decided to check out my reviews and couldn't help but be motivated by them and wrote the rest of the chapter. I'm so happy. :) Anyways Thank you all who reviewed although I was a little disappointed only four reviews but I guess it's okay after all Tala/Rei pairing has a lot of catching up to do to the other pairing like the ever popular and favorite Kai/Rei and so on. (it's also one of my favorites XP Go Kai/Rei I just wanted to try somethign a little different)

_the_ _italics is the dream sequence_

_**the bold is Russian**_

Warnings: Blah blah blah look in the last chapter if you don't remember.

Disclaimer: look in previous chapter

Read Enjoy & Review!

* * *

Chapter 02 Broken Promises 

"Rei" a voice called "Rei…"

"_Kshhh…I got a bogie on my six!" "I'm on it!" "Mayday mayday…Kshhh…I'm hit!" "Captain…Captain Kon…"_

"Captain Kon you better get up this instant!" Rei's golden eyes opened painfully only for more pain to assault his body and spirit. "Rei, are you okay? Tala kneeled in order to get a better look at the raven haired Chinese. Reaching over Tala lightly ran his fingers through the raven bangs noticing that they clung together wetly. "No I'm not, my fucking chest hurts and the rest of my body feels like it's been run over by a tank!" Rei snarled as he tried to sit up "And add this to all that Hiwatari isn't letting me leave!"

"Rei calm down it's okay" Tala put a hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes taking in the pained look on Rei's face "Here take off your shirt let me see…" trailing off Tala helped Rei out of his jacket and shirt. The blue eyed Russian grimaced as angry dark bruises glared up at him.

The ones across his chest he realized were probably done when Bryan hit him with his sniper. The ones on his arms and sides he was pretty sure came from when his plane crashed and the huge across his back unnerved him terribly. "Shit come on I need to take you to the meds this one back here is beyond my expertise" Tala said reaching for the blanket so he could wrap the younger man in it. "Heh its bad isn't it? Well I guess that's what happens after getting out of your plane and then a sheet of metal falls on you" Rei commented letting the Russian help him out of the tent.

Outside the temperature had dropped considerably making Rei shiver visibly and smiled when Tala wrapped and arm around him to keep him warm. "Hurry up I can't have you getting hypothermia" Tala teased lightly in order to break the slight awkward silence that had settled over the two of them. "You just said that like I've never been in the cold before" Rei retaliated as they moved quickly across the camp. "Hey you are Chinese and from what I know the weather down there is hot and humid not cold and dry" Tala tried defending himself. "True but I've lived in London for a little over two years and it's very cold there so you'd think I'd be just little more used the cold by now" Rei huffed as they rushed into the medical building.

"**Hey Tala found some company I see" **a doctor joked coming up to the redhead and shaking his hand, **"I wish, actually this is the new refugee and he's pretty roughed up" **Tala pushed Rei forward "His back is the worst though so you might want to check it out" Tala switched to English when he saw Rei furrow his brow trying to figure out what they were talking about. The older Russian smiled at him before nodding over to a sectioned off area.

"Alright come on let's check these wounds out" he said his accent very prominent in his speech. Rei tried not to show his discomfort but it must have shown because Tala nodded to him and twined their hands and led him to the sectioned off area. "Don't worry Alex is cool he wont be mean."

Rei blushed at the warmth the red head's hand emitted around his cold hand. "I won't be able to stay with you Rei" Tala said as the young Chinese sat on the table "I have some business to take care of" Tala explained when he nodded to Alex to start his work. Rei nodded a little worried but trusted Tala's trust in this guy "Alright" "Remember you're in the best of hands" he encouraged his hand twitching forward as if reaching out to caress the smooth skin of his cheek but instead settled on the Chinese's shoulders. "Yeah I'll keep that in mind" Rei mumbled as a blush began to spread across his cheeks and nose.

"Alright" Tala glanced at the clock on the wall "I got to go. **Alex keep him here until I get back. I shouldn't take that long, about an hour but no more than two" **Tala quickly spoke **"Yes sir. **He'll be ready and waiting by then" the doctor nodded saluting the Russian officer.

"So you're the resident doctor around here" Rei stated as the blond man dawned on gloves and grabbed a bottle of antiseptic. "Yes I am but don't mistake me. I can also shoot a bullet through anyone's head that might deserve it" he answered as he assessed the damage on Rei. "Okay we're starting with you back since that seems to be the worse" he deducted grimacing at the large gash across Rei's back. "You know you're fucking lucky this gash isn't deep otherwise you would have died by now" he muttered as made Rei lay down face down to make it easier on both of them. For Rei because of pain that the antiseptic would cause and Alex in order to hold still better. "I kind of figured that" Rei said tight lipped as Alex applied the antiseptic on the gash.

Slowly the pain subsided as Alex thoroughly cleaned the gash "Fucking lucky it didn't get infected" Rei heard at some point while in agony of the burning liquid on his back. He breathed easier as Alex set down the bottle on the trey beside the table when a phone somewhere in the medical wing rang. **"Somebody fucking answer that!" **Alex yelled as he carefully applied gauze all the way across the gash on his back. **"Sir Commander Hiwatari wishes to speak to you" **the med said rapidly as he ran with the phone to Alex who grumbled something unintelligible and took the phone when he took off his glove. **"Grushev finish bandaging his back while I speak to Hiwatari" **Alex order the med as he walked always.

Nodding the medic grabbed the roll of gauze and looked over at Rei. **"…Could you sit up it would make this so much easier" **Rei looked at the kid and was a little surprised to see the kid was maybe around fifteen slowly he understood when the kid grabbed a gentle hand around his arm and tried to get him to sit up. As he watched the kid apply the gauze to his back since the other ones had soaked through with blood.

As the kid worked Rei began to ponder at all he had seen so far in his one year service so far in the war. Although he flew he was still not spared from seeing such horrible carnage of death as soon as he landed for refueling. Everywhere it seemed that someone's innocent blood had been spilled. It was tripled when the first he came to a concentration camp. He felt bile rise in his throat, he had never seen so much death in his life. What made it so much worse seeing little boys and girls not even a year old dead mother still holding their children. It was all too much and he'd had to run out of there along with some others who could not stand what they had seen.

Of course not all of the people were dead but even then those people were walking skeletons and they had scared Rei with the horribly sunken eyes and hollowed cheeks. At some point of the soldiers had felt so much sympathy that he had given one of the captives a chocolate bar. In which was devoured in nanoseconds but not even a minute later the man died. Their stomachs were so used to not having food in them that at presence of something with so calories caused it too much energy to burn killing the man instantly.

Rei couldn't understand how people could have let something so horrible happen to those people and still let it happen.

He awoke from his thoughts when Alex shook his shoulder softly. "You alright there?" "Y-Yeah I was…just thinking" Rei said a little shakily. "Around some of the guys have come up with a great solution to that. Don't think" he smiled as he began to dress the rest of Rei's wounds. "Also I'm going to have to give a physical" Alex put in as he thought about it. "Really why?" Rei asked a little surprised at that. "Don't ask me I just follow orders" Alex said with a shake of his head.

Rei nodded and sat there as Alex went ahead and gave him his physical.

After completing the form Alex went and took a bottle and dropped two tablets into a cup and went to get water. "Here" he said handing them to Rei "They will help you rest and stop from getting a cold since you've been standing around without a shirt for some time now" he said Rei nodded and took the pills and gave the used cups back to Alex. "Okay not follow me you're staying here until Tala comes and gets you so might as well be comfortable" he winked as he pointed to a cot at the very corner of the room.

"Thank you" Rei said warily as he lay down and drew the covers over his body.

He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep until something touched his cheek. The caress was smooth but the object itself was a little rough. Slowly he opened his eyes to see someone's smirking face. He blinked a little to focus his eyesight as soon he saw the crimson eyes he groaned in regret at having been awoken. "What the hell do you want?" he asked groggily as he tried to sit up. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you" Kai glared as he pushed to lay down again, "Remember I hold your fate in my hands" he said venomously as he stood over the Chinese.

Rei chose not say anything but instead clenched his jaw in anger as he glared at Hiwatari. "So I understand Tala has taken you under wing" Kai his voice considerably lighter as if he was drinking tea outside on a patio. Rei shifted a little as he looked at the Commander "Your point being…?" "That you have two choices" Kai said as he took the clipboard from where it had been laying on the table beside the cot. "Your physical shows that you are in perfect health with the exception of the wounds you received after your plane crash, in little time those will heal" Kai said as he looked over the medical charts. "So what does my health have to do with my two choices?" Rei asked as he looked at the paper in the Russian's hands.

"Your choices are simple if you sign this contract I will let you remain under Tala's wing until our forces have met with the western forces. Or your other choice is you don't sign this contract you will then be kept captive of course as a refugee and not released until your commanding officers come for you" Kai explained both choices clearly.

Rei bit his lip in a worrying gesture. He didn't like the idea of signing the contract he would have to read it first but also he didn't want to be kept in a cell until their forces met with the British. "What does the contract say?" he asked as he looked at the sheet that Kai had pulled from the bottom of the clipboard to the top. "It's the standard contract that every Russian soldier including myself have to sign before they are let into this army" he sincerely but with a gleam in his eyes. "I'll give you two days to decide until then you are to stay with Tala until you decide" Kai said as he took the clipboard from Rei and handed him the contract and put the rest of the papers in a folder he hadn't seen on the table before.

Without a word the Russian walked out of the medical ward.

"Jerk."

"You're awake I see" Alex smiled at the Chinese as he made his round checking on the injured soldiers on the other cots in the room. "Tala should be here any minute since Kai has already come to see you" Alex said he walked over to the Chinese. Rei licked his lips as he looked down at the contract again his eyes narrowing as he saw the Russian lettering on the paper.

"Um…Alex is this thing the same one you signed in order to part of the Army?" Rei asked lifting the paper and showing it to the Russian. Alex grabbed and quickly scanned before he nodded "The one and the same, of course since I'm a doctor I had to take like fifty oaths and sign like a hundred contracts" he teased with a grin as he handed the paper back. "So what does it say?" "Basically that you will be loyal to your country, pay worship to Stalin for letting you join, support any campaign you are set upon; never disrespect your superiors…" Alex paused as he looked over Rei's shoulder and then smirked "And that Tala should have brought you with a shirt instead of half naked."

"What?" Rei asked as he blinked at the completely irrelevant thing that Alex had said. "Shut up Alex you jerk" Tala said as he walked towards them a smile on his lips. Rei couldn't help noticing the Russian redhead looked a little windswept. "Hey I'm not the one who brought a banged up pilot half naked" Alex defended himself with a grin "Whatever which is why I brought these" the redhead said holding up a uniform shirt with a thick woolen coat. "Is it that cold?" Rei asked as he sat with the help of Alex.

"Well I'm used to it you're the one with injuries and stuff and I wouldn't be surprised if you're one of those people who curls up in front of a fireplace with a mug of coffee along with a good book" Tala teased as he helped Rei put the shirt on. Rei blushed at the very truth of that statement "Whatever" he mumbled with a slight smile. "Leave the kid alone Tala" Alex said as he lightly pushed the younger officer. "Hey punk you wanna start something?" Tala said with a grin as he readied his fist like he was about to enter a boxing match.

"**Tala you are going to regret that one" **Bryan said as he walked in on the scene. Tala pouted as he put down his fists to look over at Bryan "You're mean" he mumbled with puppy dog eyes. Bryan made a noise and rolled his eyes "Idiot."

Rei couldn't help at the slight feeling of normality that he felt in the presence of these Russians. As he chuckled at Tala's continued act of being hurt he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. And then the explosion rang in his ears as the place rocked and swayed the force of the explosion.

Glass fell and shattered around them. Tala who had been hopping on one foot fell to the ground and Bryan and Alex just managed to stay upright. Getting up Tala swayed slightly as the earth stopped shaking beneath his feet. "Shit!" He turned quickly to Rei and helped his up from where he had fallen back on the bed. "Rei promise me something" "What?" Rei said uneasily as he heard gunfire and the loud engines of the Nazi Luftwaffe. "That you'll stay here with Alex" Tala said urgently as the world around them started to rock with the force of explosions. "But I can't promise that" "Rei please promise me" Tala said caressing Rei's cheek softly as he looked into the golden eyes of the Chinese.

"**Tala hurry up" **Bryan shouted **"I'm going!" **Tala yelled behind him "Rei?"

"I promise" Rei said softly looking straight into crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you Rei" Tala said and hesitated a moment before he laid a soft kiss on the Rei's cheek before running out of the building after Bryan and shouting orders at some of the soldiers running around.

Rei stood for a moment watching the building release dust from the ceiling as the earth continued rock with explosions. He then looked down where the contract was still in his hand. Realization hit and he ran out of the building ignoring Alex's shout after him.

Running and avoiding the soldiers he ran into the headquarter buildings where papers were all over the floors and more flying around as people ran around shouting orders. Somewhere he heard the unmistakable clicking of the tanks advancing into battle.

Hastily he grabbed the fountain pen he found on the floor and check if it still had ink before he hastily scribbled his name on the dotted line at the bottom before taking off the hallway that he knew led to Hiwatari's office. He barged in expecting to see the slate haired Russian sitting at the desk giving orders but was met with an empty office. Quickly he put the contract on the desk and covered it with the ink fountain before dashing back outside.

"Sorry Tala but you want me to be safe but if I stayed there I wouldn't be safe" he mumbled as he picked up the rifle of a dead soldier. As he moved around he remembered he was not a foot soldier he was a pilot, a pilot holding a rifle about to go out into the chaos of flying bullets, artillery shells and dead bodies.

* * *

Well what did you think? I think it was way better than the first chapter but that's just me. XP 

Feedback is well appreciated and makes the authoress incredibly happy and helps her update faster. (wink wink) (hint hint) (nudge nudge)

...For thos who didn't get it...REVIEW!...

...(coughs) sorry about but yes please review.

Love ya. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's been a while and I truly do apologize. Sometimes life takes over your time. I have not been able to update because for one my fam had to take an unexpected trip outside the country and then I missed a week of school so you can imagine the load of make up work that I got considering I am taking some advanced courses. And then ideas for this chapters just would not come.

So like any insane person I went on a WWII benge. I watche devery single WWII movie that I owned and the one movie that finally got my idea going was Enemy at the Gates. XD Though I did watch it like six times before the damn idea struck. And then the boggest problem of all. Putting it on paper. Or in this case the screen. XP But I finally got it up. XD Thank you for your support! I really appreciate my reviewers. XD

Warnings: Blah blah blah...need anything else?

Disclaimer: Lovely...I hate this thing. If I owned Beyblade there would be a lot more blood (I mean come on in Bryan's and Rei's battle there should have been some blood. And some broken bones) and a lot of not sure but a lot of Kai/Rei Kai/Tala Bryan/Rei...yeah you get the point I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! ;)

Ready Review & Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 03 Sniper Wolf

Rei exhaled shakily as he finally stopped skidding on the icy ground. He looked behind him and shook his head at the mountain of ruble that lay just a few feet behind him. "I hate this" he mumbled to himself as he unsteadily got to his feet. Hissing softly as he felt blood come down the side of his face.

**"Stop!"** Rei's ears twitched he recognized that language. He slowly turned around and almost smiled at the Red Army uniform that greeted him. The guy standing before him was one he'd never seen before he was short and with an extremely long nose. Just then block from the building beside him fell right on the spot he would have been. He blinked as the dust got into his eyes.

"You must be that refugee pilot Tala took in" the short man mumbled to himself as he walked forward and dangerous looking rifle in his hand one Rei had never seen. "I'm Ian Valkivich" "Rei Kon" Rei nodded and shook the guy's hand firmly. Nodding Ian looked around and spotted the rifle Rei had in his hand. "You any good with it?" he asked suddenly "Um I wouldn't know" Rei answered as he looked down at t he rifle in his hand. "Oh yeah that's right you and Kai are exactly the same" Ian snickered as he lifted the rifle and inspected quickly "It's in good condition it's the perfect rifle for a beginner, the MP41, this rifle was the first rifle I ever shot and then of course I upgraded to my baby" he said caressing the barrel of his Mosin-Nagant sniper.

"It's easy to use but I'll let you figure it out on your own right now I need to find Spencer. Bastard disappeared on me" Ian grumbled handing back the rifle and started to look through his pockets. Rei frowned but decided to stick to this short guy maybe he could lead him to Tala or Kai. "You know Kai?" Rei asked suddenly "Da" Ian answered absentmindedly as he slowly started to move towards an opening in one of buildings. Rei shut his mouth and followed silently sensing that the smaller Russian was going to get ready for something. Ducking behind the wall Rei saw Ian kneel down and cock the large weapon adjusting the sights to whatever he was looking at.

Rei carefully looked inside and noticed that it had once been a shop and on the other side there were soldiers their language giving them away to being Nazis. Noticing there were too many for one sniper and him he looked down at Ian's belt and noticed the grenades hanging from his belt. "Aren't you going to use those?" he asked very quietly as he kept an on the Germans. "I was just thinking about it" Ian said as he reached for one and quickly looked around before looking at the group of Germans who were talking quietly outside the shop.

"I'll do it I trained in the jungles and know how to move quietly" Rei murmured as he crawled silently with a hand outstretched for the grenade. Ian nodded and handed him the grenade "Hand me your MP41" Ian said grabbing unto the rifle and setting it down gently as he watched Rei move silently into the room. He watched amazed as the Chinese made no sound whatsoever.

Breathing deeply Rei crouched right under the broken window this time hearing the group talking loudly. Slowly he moved and peeked over the ledge and smirked seeing that all of them were facing the street smoking their cigarettes. Carefully he pulled the pin from the grenade and laid it down behind the guy in front of him. Holding his breath stood and turned and ran this time knowing they would hear him.

Just as he passed the opening the first shots of their rifles rang out but they had no time to follow as the grenade exploded.

Rei leaned against the wall and let out a rush air. "That was nerve racking" he said quietly when Ian handed him his rifle. "Nah I've been in worst situations but I've never seen anyone move so silently" Ian said as he joined the Chinese. "Now come I need to find Spencer" he said and quickly but carefully moved towards where he had seen Rei before. "How do you plan to climb over this mountain?" Rei asked exaggerating the mount of fallen bricks and dirt from the building right beside it. "Climbing" was his answer and Rei watched the short Russian start climbing up using the big pieces of concrete as leverage. **"Hurry up"** the Russian called as he reached the top and moved towards a hole in the building.

Blinking Rei scrambled up the mount the same way Ian had. "Give me a stupid Hellcat any day" he grumbled as a piece of metal cut his hand. "Stop your mumbling and hurry up" Ian whispered harshly as he looked at the Chinese. "Why are you in a hurry?" Rei whispered back as he finally crawled into the building "Because someone would have heard that grenade and are probably looking for us" Ian explained quickly as he looked around the building and spotted some curtains. "Use those for your hand. Can't have you bleeding all over the place" he said as he moved to look inside another room Mosin-Nagant ready to fire if necessary.

Rei hurriedly bandaged his hand the blood immediately soaking up into the curtain type material. He slung his rifle into his hands and moved to join Ian in the other room. He opened his mouth only to shut it when he saw Ian crouched by the window the sniper resting on the ledge ready to shoot. He moved silently his loose hair swishing silently behind him. Crouching he rested his rifle as well but since his didn't have a scope he just looked for anyone Ian might have been aiming at.

Just as his eyes caught movement to his left Ian fired a shot the man falling to the ground blood streaking his face. "Wow" Rei murmured at the sharpshooter as the other stood and moved to climb out the window onto a ledge outside. "It takes practice to be able to pull a shot like that" Ian said as Rei followed him down. "You may think I'm good but there is someone way better; Sniper Wolf." Ian then jumped down and looked around before signaling for Rei to go ahead and come down.

When the Chinese didn't move Ian looked up "What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of heights?" he asked quietly. Rei shook his head as his eyes narrowed and his ears twitched. "The Luftwaffe is flying towards us" he said before he jumped down not even letting his knees an ankles absorb the shock before he grabbed Ian and started to run down the smashed up street. "How would you know?" Ian asked yanking his arm back. "Because I've fought them in the air before, I know what they sound like" Rei answered as he looked behind them noticing the black dots coming towards them. "We need to hide" Rei mumble, "Come on then, might as well find out is Spencer is there" Ian grumbled as he yanked the Chinese into a building and quickly lifted a floor board to reveal an underground passage.

**"Hey Spencer you down there?" **Ian asked as the two climbed in. **"Yeah I was about to go after you but the idiots announced the Luftwaffe was coming towards us" "They are Spence China here spotted them while on our way here" **Ian smirked nodding to the clueless Chinese who just looked from one to the other. Snorting softly Spencer nodded to the Chinese as he picked up his Mosin-Nagant from the where it was leaning against the wall. Rei noticing the same weapon looked at the two questioningly. "Don't ask" Spencer said softly his Russian accent very thick. Now that he thought about it Ian's accent was hardly even there almost the same as Tala and Kai's "Um how is it that you don't have such a big accent?" Rei asked Ian. The short man looked at him before he pushed his indigo hair out of his eyes. "Because before all this I was studying to be part of the Stalin party and for that you must be able to speak English and Russian" he said as he shouldered his weapon gesturing for Rei to do the same. "That's interesting" Rei murmured but received no comment as he followed the other two down the winding way of the tunnel.

Ears twitching slightly Rei looked up at the dirt ceiling just when the Earth shook under his feet. "Shit!" he yelled as a particularly big rock landed on his shoulder. He ran after the other two as they tried to escape the collapsing tunnel.

Coming out of the tunnel he sighed in relief as he noticed that the tunnel led out under a bridge. They heard the distant roar of the war planes as they turned back to go to base. **"They were aiming to destroy our tunnels" **Spencer said as he heard the rumble of the collapsing tunnels. Ian nodded as he looked around his ears straining to hear any type of firing rifles and guns. **"Guess they are going to lie low for a while" **Ian mumbled to Spencer who nodded. **"Might as well start heading back" **Spencer said as he grabbed his rifle and turned off the safety.

Rei content on not having to know what they just said to each other followed their lead and set his rifle ready turning the safety off.

The two Russians nodded to each other proceeded to move Ian momentarily glancing back at the Chinese to make sure he was following them. Rei easily kept up with them occasionally looking behind him to make sure no one was following them. His ears had begun to get accustomed to the relative silence until Ian began to speak of course Rei understood no word of it but still listened to the strange language.

**"You think they'll be there still?" **Ian asked looking up at the tall blond Ian asked looking up at the tall blond. **"Yeah the planes didn't go that far so we might wanna hurry" **Spencer said but stopped suddenly when bullets hit the ground in front of him. Rei stopped and immediately looked towards where the bullets had come from. He frowned when Ian smirked and put down his weapon. **"You know you could've killed me?" **Spencer asked a smirk touching his lips. The smirk the other carried surprised and annoyed Rei. He did not feel like seeing the Great Commander right now.

Crimson eyes traveled to him and his smirk seemed to widen just a bit more. "Hmm I see you brought the tiger with you" he said walking over to the Chinese, the Thompson rifle loosely held in his hand. Seeing the weapon in Rei's hand he couldn't help but smirk "Maybe you shouldn't touch rifles tiger, you'd do better being the flying tiger you are" he teased making Rei glare at him. "Jerk I bet I can beat you in the air anytime. You may be the only Russian who can fly but I've been flying since I was in China and yes I would like to have a plane and I would leave gladly" Rei spat eyes narrowing in anger. "You do know what the penalty is for disrespecting your superior, don't you?" Kai asked with a gleam in his eyes as he took a paper out of his pocket. "You, yourself signed this knowing the consequences but I do believe I'll let it slide this time around, after all you're injured I must imagine it is painful" Kai said leaning in their faces only centimeters apart.

Rei felt his cheeks get hot but was glad his skin did not color like the pale skin of the Russians. It bothered him that he blushed when the Russian got close to him. "Might as well let you inside so that Alex can look at the nasty wound on your shoulder" Kai said moving away and walking towards the building that Rei guessed they set up as the new headquarters. Slowly Rei followed his rifle at his side.

Entering he saw the flurry of activity and then spotted Alex and he did not exactly look happy. "You know you cause a lot of headaches. Good thing Tala isn't here to skin you" he said as he sat Rei down and took out his supplies. "What do you mean?" Rei asked as he pulled his shirt off. "He came back about two hours after you left and when he saw you weren't there he vowed he was going to go after you. Then Kai showed up and gave him an assignment to take care off. I believe you should thank Kai after all he did save you from being killed by the wolf" Alex snickered when Rei glared at him over his shoulder.

Cleaning his wounds Alex complimented Rei on not having any serious injury. "You must be the luckiest bastard to grace our side of the battlefield" Alex commented as he finished up bandaging his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Rei asked as he put the shirt back on not caring that it was still covered in blood. Alex gave him a look before shaking his head "Kon you idiot you survived a plane crash, survived Kuznetsov's bash against your chest…mind you that should have broken like two ribs, plus you just survived that whole ordeal out there?" Alex raised an eyebrow with amusement. Rei said nothing but grinned none the less.

"Cocky little bastard" Alex chuckled and walked away to check on his injured soldiers. Just then a couple of guys came in at a run shouting something in fast Russian that even Alex almost didn't catch. Rei blinked and looked to where they were pointing out the door to someone or many as it seemed when two guys came in supporting the third. Rei stood up and grabbed his rifle so he wouldn't be in the way when Alex started to work. Almost instantly shouting took over and Rei quickly escaped before he got a headache. Heading outside he noticed Ian and Spencer were talking along with some others in a huddle.

"That's the wolf squad for you" Rei barely heard from two Russians who quickly hurried into the building. A little surprised that they spoke English Rei looked back forward only to be greeted by a pair of angry moonlight colored eyes. "Ivanov is beyond pissed at you" he said quietly, Rei's eyes strayed to the rifle he carried and noticed it was the same as Ian's a Mosin-Nagant. "Fascinating isn't kitty. Too bad you're just a pilot you probably had the biggest trouble carrying that baby weapon around" he gestured to the MP41 in Rei's hand. Rei glared but didn't say anything "Oh nothing to say? Listen carefully you little Chinese you don't belong here I suggest you go give that rifle to someone who can really work it and you go and sit down in a corner" Bryan sneered as he grabbed the rifle by the barrel.

**"Kuznetsov let him go he signed the contract he is officially under my command so let him go" **Bryan and Rei looked over at Tala who looked nothing like the Tala Rei knew. Nodding Bryan let him go and walked away grumbling to himself. Rei swallowed with difficulty as he was assaulted by Tala's icy blue eyes. Though the raven haired couldn't help but look over the redheaded Russian. A cape fluttered lightly in the wind revealing the uniform under it which was dirty along with the boots that were on his feet. Rei then lifted his gaze and momentarily met the ice blue eyes before he looked away and took a step back.

Seeing the move Tala moved with lightning speed and caught his arm. Rei gritted his teeth and held firm resisting the urge to cringe away. "Rei why did you break it? Do you have any what the RAF would have done to us if we told them that we let you die?" Tala asked as looked down at the raven hair. "Would it matter they think I'm dead" Rei answered tightly meeting the blue eyes head on. Tala set his jaw as he landed a hand on Rei's shoulder "Ever thought that Kai isn't as heartless as you might have thought?" he asked quietly squeezing slightly causing Rei to wince and try to get out of his hold. Tala glanced down at his hand and noticed the blood smearing the shirt and then looked over the Chinese taking in wrapped hand as well.

"What?" Rei asked disbelievingly "Idiot" Tala shook his head and removed his hand instead laying it on his arm "Did you honestly think Kai was going to break the rules with the RAF?" Rei didn't answer and instead looked over Tala's shoulder at the some of the soldiers who were enjoying a break after what happened during the night. Just then Rei realized that he hadn't slept since he left the Allied base a couple of days and the cat nap he had, had earlier did not count. "Rei, are you okay?" Tala asked noticing the raven hair had spaced out.

_"Kon, I got one my eight help me out!" "I got it!...ksssh...Shit!"_

Rei blinked out of the memory before looking up at Tala who looked concerned "You okay there tiger?" "Yeah" Rei answered a little without feeling as he adjusted the rifle in his hand. Sighing Tala allowed a small smile to grace his lips "Come on I can tell you need the sleep" he said leading Rei into the temporary officer's quarters.

Rei laid down on the cot that Tala had pointed out was his. Laying on his side Rei watched Tala carefully, the Mosin-Nagant rifle leaning against the cot caught his attention immediately. "Tala what's the wolf squad?" Rei asked looking at Tala who paused and looked over at him. "The Wolf Squad is a group of elite snipers, I just happen to be the leader" Tala answered pointing at the sniper on the side of his bed. "You are Sniper Wolf right?" Rei asked quietly.

Tala sat down with his back to Rei "I'm Sniper Wolf."

* * *

That was the line that had me writing until I finished. XD I thought it was genious but that's just me.

Anyways please feedback is really appreciated. I really love you all.

Um...about the MP41 that is an actual rifle it was the rifle the Americans used along with the British during the war and along with the USSR. And Mosin-Nagant is an actual Russian Sniper. It was widely used during the war by the snipers. Yes I know I'm a WWII junky there is a bit of info I was kind of surprised to find about the Red Army. And that was the majority of their snipers were women. XD Yeah you go girls. And some chick I think her was Nina she killed the most out of all the snipers that the Red Army had.

Well anyways please Review it would make me very happy. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I updated! Finally took me a little longer than I wanted to but thanks to this random review I sat my ass down and was like. I'm not sleeping until I finish this chapter. And guess what I'm falling asleep in my chair but I finished my chapter. I'm so proud of myself. XD

Thank you to all those who reviewed I send many kisses and cookies. XD And I love yous.

Warnings: Let's just say I didn't plan it it just wormed it's way into this chapter. So yeah a little citrus NO LEMON but it's still some juicy CITRUS.

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda don't own blah blah blah you all know I don't own it except for Alex and the plot.

READ REVIEW & ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 04 Allies Moving In 

Holding his breath he squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit its intended target perfectly. Letting out a breath he didn't move but waited until he was sure the other was dead. Slowly moving back he continued to look around the street searching for movement that might cause them trouble. "You're clear" a whisper carried over to him. He let out a sigh and moved away from the window carefully. In the distance they could hear the war planes dropping their bombs but it was still eerily silent.

"Tala you okay?" Ian asked quietly as he lit a cigarette when he sat against the wall. "Yeah you know it's always nerve wrecking" Tala answered quietly as he accepted the cigarette that Bryan handed him. "How much longer are we stuck here?" he asked looking at Spencer who sat quietly in the corner. "Couple of more hours, Kai radioed saying that we shouldn't move for a couple of more hours" he answered as he looked over the huddled group. Nodding Tala drew in a puff on his stick before looking over at the other corner where the silent figure sat looking out the broken window into the night sky.

Tala sighed and moved to go to him. He hadn't meant to punch the younger man. He regretfully thought catching sight of the bruise on his jaw but the kid had no right to mouth off to him like that either. He had apologized and Rei had accepted it but he knew Rei was far from forgiving him for that. Last night the young man had nodded and left to their tent where he'd been until they had called for Tala and his squad to take care of an assignment. Since then he had not talked to anyone and if memory served him correctly the Chinese had not even eaten that night.

"Rei you alright?" he asked softly "Yeah I'm fine" Rei answered as he glanced at the redhead before turning to look back outside. "There is no need for that it's relatively quiet on this side of the city" Tala said softly as he saw the ground lights trying to spot any enemy aircraft. "Yeah…" Rei murmured as he burrowed further into his jacket at the sudden chill that had descended upon them. Tala bit his cheek in frustration "Okay we're setting up watches tonight but right now we're going to eat" Tala said finally and turned back to the Russians who were debating whether to start a fire or not.

Rei glanced back and felt loneliness grip his heart. He hadn't meant to shout at Tala but it had made him so mad hearing Kai talking about the western Allied forces being on the other side of the river…

**_Flahback_**

_"…Right yes we have your coordinates..." Kai had nodded and then asked "Where are your forces stationed?" "…across Vistula River…"_

_Rei blinked before he turned around and looked at a map of Europe on the wall and noticed a star sitting on the east side of the Vistula while and English flag was on the west of the Vistula. _

"_Rei what are you doing in here?" Tala had come up behind him with a folder of papers. "Why didn't you tell me that the Allied forces were on the other side of the river?" Rei asked as he glared at the redhead who glanced quickly at the map. "Rei we need…" "Need to do what? You told me that they know I'm alive I can go you said even Kai said I could leave when the western Allied forces were near" Rei hissed as he looked at some of the Russians making sure no one was listening. "No Rei we said we needed to talk to them before we send anyone back" Tala corrected as he sat the folder down on a nearby table. "Oh so now I see. Now that I can outshoot some of your men you don't want to let me go because now instead of taking up space I'm useful" Rei spat out quietly as he glared at Tala. Tala's ice blue eyes turned into chips of ice as he turned then onto the Chinese "How dare you?" he sent his fist onto Rei's jaw the other loosing his footing and landing on the floor at the force. "I'll have you know that we could have kept you as just a refugee chilling out until we met up with your forces but instead we offered you to do something. You were the one who signed that contract not me. If you didn't want to do it then you shouldn't have done it" Tala vented out as he looked down at the raven hair who had wiped the blood from his chin._

_Rei unsteadily got to his feet his eyes fixed on the ground "Sorry." Tala blinked and came back to his senses and reached out "I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry Rei" Tala apologized Rei nodded and swiftly left the building._

_**End Flashback**_

"Rei wake up" a soft voice murmured into his ear. "Hmm?" Rei slowly opened his eyes looking up at whoever was waking him up. "We got orders we need to move on" Tala murmured softly as he moved the strands of long hair out of Rei's face. "Coming" Rei said softly as he uncoiled out of himself slowly grimacing as the pain shot up his spine from being in one position for so long. He stood and almost fell over when his body refused to move. "Whoa come on Rei no falling over" Tala said holding him steadily as he shouldered his weapon.

Rei nodded and bend down to grab his weapon that he had dropped. Slowly he followed shouldering the weapon. Outside it was relatively dark but he could tell by the mist settling on the ground that the sun would be rising soon. He glanced at Tala who was talking to Bryan quietly before looking ahead watching where they were going.

Carefully Ian and Spencer lead them through tunnels and collapsing factories. At a point Rei started to recognize the path they were taking. They were heading back to Headquarters. Sighing something in Russian Bryan sped up and quickly fell in step with the other two starting a quiet conversation between the two.

"Rei you sure you're alright? You didn't eat last night or the day before that" Tala asked quietly as he fell in step with the Chinese. "I'll eat something when we get back. I'm fine for right now though" Rei answered as he glanced at the redhead that was watching him intently. "Please Rei can you forgive me? I'm sorry that I hit you" Tala said as he looked at the raven hair's face. Sighing Rei moved his hand up and away a bang that had come loose from its pony tail. "Tala I forgave you that night okay. I don't hold a grudge or anything, I deserved it either way" Rei said staring at his hands. Tala looked down and seeing nothing wrong with his companions hands he looked back up "Rei I'm not an idiot I know something is bothering you" Rei glanced up at him and then looked away glimpsing a star that was fading with the slow rise of the sun "How do you cope with it Tala. I have other's blood on my hands, how do you recover from something like that?" Rei asked softly as he wringed his hands together.

"Time Rei, at some point you get over it. At first I had nightmares and Bryan or Kai would help me cope with it all until I could deal with it on my own" Tala answered his eyes momentarily glimmering "You have never killed Rei?" "I'm a pilot Tala. I did kill but I never once saw that person's blood flow from their body like right now. On my spitfire I shot and the only thing I would see was smoke and that's it. I never saw the blood covering the inside of the glass. But now I see everything their expressions…everything" Rei trailed off softly as he wrapped and arm around himself. Tala couldn't find words to comfort the Chinese, since everything he had just said was true. They continued walking in silence.

The silence was unbearable to Rei there was nothing, no birds chirping…there was just a dead silence. He shivered but kept on walking until shouts from ahead stopped them. Tala quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him after him. Running up to the soldiers that were running alongside a tank he asked **"What's happening?" "The Germans are pulling back it seems that Operation Market Garden was successful and the Americans and British are moving in to corner them in Berlin" **the soldier answered with a grin on his face. **"Indeed and we are to corner them from the east it should be a victory within a few weeks for the Allies" **Kai said as he came up to Tala with a smirk.

Tala couldn't help but smile at the prospect of the war ending but there was work to still be done. "Now go back to HQ and get some rest we don't start mobilizing until tomorrow morning" Kai said to the team who nodded in appreciation.

Kai turned neutral crimson eyes on Rei who looked back at him. "I had contact with your superior Jonathan McGregor but unfortunately with this new development you won't be able to join them until after we get to Berlin. I tried to get them to wait for you but McGregor said that he had orders from Montgomery to start mobilizing his air forces and start heading south immediately" Kai said and then smirked "He's an asshole." "I know that I've flown under him for two years he's a hotheaded son of a bitch" Rei smirked remembering his commander.

"I can't wait to personally meet his ass" Kai said sarcastically. The rest of them chuckled including Rei who shook his head. "You are all dismissed to do whatever you wish to do for tonight" Kai said before he turned to his assistant who started to spout off in Russian and pointing at charts and maps.

"Come on Rei let's go and see if we can take a shower or something" Tala said a smiled. Rei obliged and followed the redhead. "See ya later Red. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ian yelled as the three of them headed to the mess hall. "I'm going to fucking hurt you Ian!" Tala yelled back blue eyes narrowed onto the small figure. He glanced at Rei and smiled seeing the slight blush on his cheeks. "Don't listen to that shrimp Rei. Sometimes I wish I could hurt him but unfortunately he's a very good shot" Tala mourned his inability at not being able to decapitate his subordinate.

Walking into the tent Tala quickly shed his cloak and grabbed his towel and a formal uniform. "Come on Rei don't take forever" Tala whined as he watched Rei take his time gathering his things. "Hold your ponies" he responded and walked calmly towards Tala, who was like a boy waiting to go to the park and play ball, impatient as ever. "Whatever you're just slow" Tala said leading the way to the officer's shower.

Hearing no water running Tala opened the door and nodded at the empty tent. "Come on the showers are free for our use" Tala said walking in hanging the towel on a rack along with his clothes. Rei followed and couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of taking a shower after a couple of days of not being able to. Shedding his clothes he quickly jumped into one of the two cubicles and started the water.

"Gah!" he jumped away from the spray shivering. Tala laughed behind him. "That's not funny it was cold" Rei said wiping some of the water from his face. "Yeah I know. That's why you should heat it first" Tala smirked pointing at the small flame that was inside a pipe designed to warm the water in the tanks. "I didn't know that" Rei said a little embarrassed as he ran his fingers through his long black tresses. "How did they allow you to keep that long?" Tala asked as reached out and ran his fingers through the silk blackness. He knew that at this point his hair was dusty but Tala knew that when washed thoroughly it would shine. "Because I almost ripped McGregor's throat out when he tried to cut it in my sleep" Rei chuckled along with Tala.

Moving in behind Rei he pulled the water lever making it pray out this time a lot warmer than before. "Do you mind if I wash your hair?" Tala asked softly as he watched Rei get his hair wet he could tell that some dirt and dust was coming out of the black tresses but didn't mention it. "No go ahead" Rei said and felt fingers move through his hair. It was oddly relaxing and he let out soft moan as Tala reached for the soap and started to clean his hair, massaging his scalp gently with nimble fingers. Finishing with the dark hair Tala moved his hands to Rei back where his hands ran over smooth skin and lean muscle. Shivering Rei arched his back and slowly turned around.

Grabbing the soap Rei returned the favor smiling when Tala smiled gently and leaned forward a little to make sure Rei would be able to run his fingers through all his hair. "Rei I'm sorry" Tala whispered as he ran a finger over the bruise on his jaw his ice blue eyes looking into golden suns. "I forgive you Tala, I really do forgive you" gasping Rei stilled his hands in Tala's hair as the other kissed him.

Rei sighed as he felt the other's tongue glide over his lips, slowly drawing in his lip into his mouth sucking on it gently teeth light grazing it, nipping it. Moaning Rei pulled the redhead closer as he returned the treatment his tongue lightly teasing Tala's lower lip. Moving Tala pinned Rei against the cubicle wall his hands starting to wander up and down the heaving sides. Fighting for dominance Tala quickly took over and plundered the mouth that opened for him willingly. His tongue tangled with the other's as he sucked on it lightly shivering at the pleasurable moan that emitted from Rei's throat.

Pulling away for air Tala lightly trailed kisses down the raven hair's neck. Basking in the breathy whimpers that Rei emitted as he nipped softly on the soft flesh. "Tala..." Rei breathed as he felt finger's tracing just above his desire. "Rei…that feels good" Tala gasped as he felt Rei's fingers wrap around his pulsing erection. He let Rei slide his fingers up and down his shaft making it harder with every stroke of his gentle fingers. "Yes…like that Rei…" Tala moaned encouraging the Chinese's actions as he felt his erection begin to pulse in the warm grip. Feeling the twitching Rei felt himself become even more aroused as he squeezed a little harder making sure he wasn't hurting the redhead.

"Gods...Rei faster" Tala gasped he started to move his hips to Rei's pumping hand. Sucking on the tanned skin of Rei's shoulder Tala came his teeth sinking into the skin blood slowly oozing out. Moaning Rei kept stroking the redhead's erection until no more semen came out. Raising his hand he licked some of the semen off relishing in the taste of the redhead. Smirking Tala licked the small wound one last time before his hand lightly touched the raven hair's pulsing erection.

"It seems you are need of relief" he smirked and Rei moaned slightly as Tala got on one knee and held his aching erection in his palm. "Please Tala" Rei moaned "Make me cum" "As you wish" Tala took in the pulsing erection into his mouth slowly working the head with his tongue before beginning to suck. Rei lost himself in pure pleasure his fingers running now clean hair as he encouraged the redhead. "Oh…hmmm…more Tala. Take me all in Tala" Rei moaned his knees failing him and he leaned against the wall. The wet heat of Tala's mouth was absolutely wondrous. His mind exploding in pure ecstasy as he felt Tala tight throat surround his entire length sucking on it vigorously prompting for the other cum. "Oh…I'm. cumming, I'm cumming" he breathed out softly as he finally let go his mind exploding into color.

Pulling away slightly Tala drank as much as he could before rising up and kissing the raven hair desperately. Pulling away Rei licked his lips tasting himself which made him feel a little weird. "You are…beautiful" Tala murmured as he kissed a flushed cheek gently.

Pounding on the door startled them and both looked up as they heard some guys shouting at them. "I guess we should finish up" Tala smiled and the two quickly rinsed off. Wrapping a towel around his waist Tala let in the officers that were grumbling outside.

Getting dressed Rei and Tala acted like nothing had happened the same when they walked out. "Hey I guess this should be exciting we are finally making those stupid Nazis pull back" Tala said as he ran his towel through his hair. "Yeah I can't wait until we win" Rei grinned as they headed to the officer's tent.

* * *

Review please. I would really love you. XD Feedback is nice you know I enjoy hearing how people love my fic and want me to update as soon as possible. :) So yeah please review didn't get all that many last chapter so I was kind of worried. :( Maybe people were starting to not like my fic. Well anyways thank you for reading and please review. I'll be waiting.

Love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay I updated and I finally know how it's going to end! Yes I am speaking of it since it is nearing. Not sure in how many chapters but it's coming. I had been writing this thing on a whim until now. I know where it is going and how it's going to end unfortunately the end...well I guess I'll tell ya'll later or you can just read.

Just a reminder the **bold **is when they are speaking in Russian.

Thanks RussianNekojinlover whose review got me writing this chapter and inspiration for the next. XD And also thanks to all those other reviewers who reviewed and made me feel very special. Thank you send love and kisses (chocolate) and hugs too.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own it since there is no very hot foursome between Kai/Tala/Rei/Bryan.

READ REVIEW & ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 05 Time Off and Apple Practice 

**"The advance is moving slower than we anticipated"** Kai said as he pointed to arrows on the map that was spread over a large table in the center of the room. **"It's the British right? They are the ones that are slowing down" **Bryan pointed out the British advance that seemed farther back than the others. **"Surprisingly the Nazis have started to try and break their lines first. As you can see most of their remaining forces are facing them. Though the United States are doing a good job supporting them I believe it is General Eisenhower who is with them" **Kai interjected pointing at the big star on the map that was beside a bell shaped piece. **"So where exactly does that leave us?" **Tala asked folding his arms.

Kai smirked and took a letter from a folder and threw it on the table. Tala warily took the letter and unfolded it. **"Are you serious?" **Tala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Absolutely, they are giving us time to regroup." **

All the officers looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"This is freaking awesome!" Ian yelled as he ran into their tent startling the Chinese who sat reading a book. "What happen?" Rei asked not believing that they had won the war already, Spencer shook his head "We get a few says to ourselves" he answered before lying down on his cot. Rei blinked and looked at the redhead who had barely walked in talking quietly with Bryan before the two nodded and Tala turned to Rei who was looking at him curiously.

Tala smiled as he moved towards him "I believe Ian and Spencer have already told you the good news?" "Yeah it's great to have a few days to relax" Rei nodded and leaned against Tala. Smirking the redhead turned his head to the side "You mean time for us don't you?" "Tala!" Rei blushed as the memory of what they had done in showers came back to him. "What? I didn't say anything bad" Tala tried defending himself from the slap coming his way.

"Hey Tal?" Ian called from his cot, "So what was holding up the showers a couple of days back?" Tala choked a little before his cheeks turned a bright pink. "What are you talking about?" he asked finally turning his back on the short sniper. "Well some of the guys were saying that you had locked the door to the officer's shower. I wonder what you could have been doing?" Ian smirked "For your information shrimp it's called taking a shower in privacy" Bryan cut in his voice hiding underlying amusement. "Yeah whatever that's not what Raphael said" Ian said with a chuckle.

Rei stifled a slight giggle as he witnessed Tala's horrified expression that slowly turned dangerous. "Well Raphael needs to go clean his ears" Tala pouted slightly crossing his arms and legs. "Heh whatever he also told he heard a nice '_I'm coming…I'm coming_" Ian imitated Rei's voice. "Ian you have ten seconds before I skin your short ass" Tala ground out. "Shit!" the small Russian quickly vaulted off his bed and ran out of the tent an angry wolf behind him.

Rei couldn't help but laugh though he was also embarrassed that someone had heard them. "You show embarrassment too easily" Bryan said as he looked over at the raven haired teen who was still chuckling a bit. "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me kitty?" "Eh? Kitty?" Rei asked "You have features like a cat" Spencer murmured from where he lay on his cot a book in hand. Rei blinked and unconsciously touched his face.

"Ahh! That little shrimp!" Tala yelled out as he stormed back into the tent fuming ten minutes after taking after the shorter sniper. "He went into a tunnel didn't he?" Spencer smirked as he watched the redhead throw himself on the bed unceremoniously. "Spencer when you see that little bastard tie him up to a pole and leave him there for target practice" Tala said as he glanced at Rei who had a contemplative look on his face.

"Rei you okay?" "Yeah…do I really look like a cat?" Rei blurted out sending Tala a confused look. Tala blinked and looked at Rei closely "…Sort of…why?" "Well Bryan called me kitty" Rei said blushing as Tala chuckled at the name. "It's not funny you jerk" Rei muttered and tackled the redhead. "Whoa hey!" the two wrestled on the ground until Tala pinned the Chinese to the ground. "Shit kitty you just gave Red a workout" Bryan smirked as he watched Tala gasping for breath.

"I like the name I think it suits you Rei. The next thing you'll do is meow like a cat too" Tala laughed as Rei glared at him. "I'm not a cat okay. Leave me alone now get off your heavy" he whined "No actually I think I like seeing you under me" Tala smiled as the raven haired blushed "Shut up." "Kiss him already Tala we promise to turn around so we don't have to look at the gruesome sight" Spencer snickered somewhere behind them.

"Don't mind if I do" Tala said and leaned down and captured the other's lips in a kiss. "God did not want to see that" Bryan grumbled and turned over on his cot so he faced the other way. Tala couldn't help but chuckle a little as he released Rei's lips. "You idiot" Rei muttered as he raised an arm and wrapped it around Tala's neck "Why'd you stop?" he murmured and brought Tala back down into a kiss their lips moving against each other gently. Tala smiled as he fully covered Rei with his body putting more pressure into the kiss.

"**Let's go see what Kai plans to do on our days off"** Spencer said as he stood and tapped Bryan on the shoulder. **"Alright, enjoy yourselves" **he mocked as he walked out chuckling when Tala showed him the finger. **"Have a good day sir. We will announce that you are very busy if anyone asks for you" **Spencer murmured and the two Russians walked out.

"Bastards" Tala murmured as he pulled away slightly to retrieve air. "Mmm whatever you know they are just going to find Ian to make sure he doesn't come back in here" Rei soothed as he kissed the other's jaw nipping lightly at the skin. "Yeah…now let's get off this floor I imagine it's not the most comfortable of places" Tala said and moved off the Chinese extending a hand to him. Gladly taking it Rei stood and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"Knowing Kai and the others I'm sure they are going to come at some point so let's go find a more private area" Rei purred nipping Tala's neck lightly. "Hmm sounds like an idea let's see where we can find a good spot" Tala agreed and teasingly pinched Rei's cheek "Oh you are such a cute kitty" he said in a baby voice. "You are going to regret that" Rei muttered as he followed the redhead out of the tent.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

"Concentrate, breath in and out slowly, keep your hands steady remember the sniper is resting on the cushion so it's not going anywhere" a soft voice lectured as the other took his sights carefully. "You have your sight now breathe squeeze the trigger and slowly release your breath and don't move the rifle until ten seconds have passed." The prone figure did just that and the shot rang as it fired. "Nice it looks like a pretty clean shot" Bryan said softly as he looked through the binoculars at the target. "Yeah it is" Tala muttered with a slight smile on his lips "Now let's see the damage." Rei slowly stood and followed the other two who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright guys, that wasn't cool okay I could have died" Ian muttered glaring at the three companions. "You so deserved it Ian for interrupting us that last day" Tala reminded him of the day him and Rei wanted privacy as he picked up half an apple. "Fresh fruit anyone?" he asked holding up a piece. "Yeah sure" Bryan muttered and took and cleaning with a little water he carried in a tank. "I hope you learned your lesson Ian. You're in luck that I didn't want to kill you" Rei said as Tala untied the short Russian. "Yeah, yeah whatever but that was a nice shot. You're getting pretty good" Ian congratulated taking the half apple Tala offered him. "For a pilot" Bryan murmured and Rei glared "Jerk."

"Anyways Kai said that the top officials are throwing a little 'Motivation Party' for us tonight so relax a bit Ian take a shower you stink and we wear dress uniforms tonight" Tala informed as he scanned a piece of paper picking out the more important details. "Nice can't wait" Ian's sarcasm dripping like water from a faucet. "And there will be plenty of cheap beer and vodka" Tala added with smirk. "Alright I am so going to be the first one there" Ian said and took off running Bryan following a little ways behind.

"Hey Tala I don't have a dress uniform" Rei said as they stayed "I know kitty that's what Spencer has been doing this entire time" Tala smiled and kissed the raven hair's cheek. "By the way that was an awesome shot for only doing it the fifth time" he complimented as they began to walk. "You sure?" "Hell yeah it takes a while if you don't have a good teacher. See I had fucking ass of a teacher so it took me a while to be able to hit an apple at that distance but I practiced every chance I got and I perfected my shot" "And that's why you are known as Sniper Wolf?" "Yeah but there is still some others that are way better such as Vassili and Nina she is the shit" he muttered darkly. "Nina?" "Yeah she's killed over four hundred Nazi officers. I've only killed like maybe one hundred and fifty so yeah I'm not the best in Russia" he mourned a little but held a smile on his face.

Rei nodded and couldn't help thinking about his squad in the RAF he hadn't had time to think of them with all the things that had happened to him but now he wondered what became of his friends. Remembering he felt a slight sadness in his heart he really missed the French pilot in his squad Oliver Polanski and his flirty Italian friend Enrique Giancarlo. And then the silver haired pilot with the cockiest attitude in the entire world came to his mind Garland Siebald. He sighed softly although the two were not in the friends category he still sort of missed him and his degrading comments on his flying.

"Rei, earth to Rei anyone in there" a soft knock on his forehead woke him from his thoughts and he looked around seeing where they had gone. "What happened?" "Nothing you just zoned out on me a bit" Tala answered softly he could tell that the RAF pilot had been thinking about his friends. Wrapping his arm around him they walked in silence to their tent. "Here is the uniform Papovich was being an ass but I got it" Spencer said handing Tala a package. "Great thanks Spencer you can go and do whatever" Tala nodded and handed Rei the package. "Here you go Rei your own personal dress uniform" Tala smiled.

Rei took it and looked at it he still felt weird, nodding he walked to his cot and laid the package on the bed before sitting and resting his head in his hands.

Frowning Bryan stood and motioned for Tala to follow him. **"What's wrong with him?" **Sighing Tala leaned against the medical building **"I don't know but I think me talking about my betters probably got him thinking about his friends and stuff" **crossing his arms he looked sadly at the tent where the raven hair sat alone with his thoughts **"Sadly I realize that he wont be with us forever and he'll have to go back to the RAF after we rendezvous with the British in Berlin." "Tala I think it is you not us that realize it. We've known since we saw him. You took him in Tala you are the one who fell even though you know you have someone waiting for you back in Pskov" **Bryan corrected knowing he was hurting the slightly younger Russian by reminding him that he had someone waiting for him, someone he knew was not his choice.

"**Must you remind me of Rashka now" **he muttered bitterly Tala was one of the few wealthy families who retained some power after Stalin took over. His family being smart quickly allied themselves to Stalin and the Red Party along with some other influential families in Russia and so retaining some of their wealth and power. At some point his parents decided that he would marry a girl that was from a very powerful family within the Soviet government. He absolutely hated the girl she everything he did not want to be or be close to.

"**Tala you have to realize that the war will end and Rei will have to go back to Britain or China wherever the hell he wants to go. Don't let yourself become attached" **Bryan advised knowing that he had spoken too late. **"It's already too late Bryan I wont be able to let go of him so easily now" **Tala spoke softly as he ran his fingers over his cloak. **"I know, that's why I'm telling you to make as much of it as you can before you split ways" **Bryan said and walked away.

Tala leaned against the wall thinking over what Bryan had just told him. Coming to some sort of conclusion he made his way to Rei. He stopped seeing the Chinese unfolding his uniform running his fingers over the some of the golden brass buttons. "I hope you take a shower before putting it on" he said lightly. "Yeah I was planning on putting it on right now while I'm still sweaty from the workout this morning" Rei nodded with a smiled turning to look at the redhead. "Hey no need to get sarcastic" Tala wagged a finger as he hugged the Chinese to him.

Rei knowing better than to ask just hugged the redhead back enjoying the soft silence and the warmth.

* * *

Well how was it? Tell me whatever you think. And yes the slight angst will be coming in. It has to in order for my ending to work out. 

Well please Review I would really love it if you did. XD

Love ya'll.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so very sorry but life intervened as well as Spring Break and to a person like me I take advantage of every break I have. And yeah went to Mexico it was freaking hot and awesome! XD Anyways sorry RussianNekojinlover I really mean to update before Spring break I couldn't but here's your update.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed it really makes me happy to know you enjoy my writing and fic. :)

Warnings: Hey your lemon's here although it's kind of fluffy and sappy but meh it fit the mood of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Don't own it.

READ REVIEW & ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 06 Party Tears

"Wow Ian you actually showered, you no longer stink" Bryan commented with an amused smirk as he pinned his badges and ribbons to his jacket. "Shut up Bryan I have no calmness to deal with you" Ian retorted as he looked himself in the mirror. "Heard from Raphael that the bosses were shipping over some women" he announced as he winked at his mirror. "Ian you cracked it!" Tala yelled as he threw a tiny rock at the mirror making it crack down the middle in a jagged line.

"Tala you bastard I had barely bought that mirror" Ian yelled throwing his towel at the redhead who dodged it with a laugh. "Ooops sorry you can always snatch a new one from the girls tonight" he said as he danced around dodging the random objects the short Russian sent flying his way.

Rei sat on his cot watching with a smile as the four prepared, polishing boots and pinning objects unto their jackets. He looked down at the uniform he was in. It was one he was not used to; different, very different. It was semi comfortable like his RAF Dress uniform but the other still seemed to fit him so much better there was a lot less red on his RAF uniform.

"Rei you in there?" Ian asked waving a hand in front of the Chinese's face. Blinking Rei nodded "Yeah I'm good and ready" he smiled standing. "Actually not quite ready" Tala said from where he was digging through some papers. "Huh?" "Here it is" he smiled and grabbed the small pouch and walked over to Rei. "Since we're not standing in ceremony you don't have to salute or anything" he said icy blues smiling as he withdrew something from the bag.

The ribbons were red and there were some greens and blues in the ribbons from what he could see. "This ribbon is for service although you came to us in a weird way I still say you have served with us" and he pinned the ribbons unto his jacket. "And this little shiny thing" he teased dangling the badge in front of Rei's nose "Is your shooting badge. I couldn't get you a sharpshooter badge like ours but I got you this one but I have send for one" he winked as he also pinned the round circle with a ring of red around the edge.

"Tala…I don't …" "Rei no shut up. You do deserve them you stuck with us this far I'll say that's some type of miracle" Tala pressed a finger to the other's lips. Nodding Rei smiled and placed his hand on Tala's shoulder "Thank you I think you guys have been the best thing to happen to me" "Awe" Tala teased but drew the other into a hug his eyes moving towards Bryan who nodded at him. Blushing Rei wrapped his arms around the redhead and snuggled into the warm embrace.

"Yeah can we please go" Ian whined when too much time passed. Breaking their embrace Tala glared at the short Russian but then turned his attention to the raven haired who sniffled in front of him. "Oh Rei don't cry please" he murmured wiping away the tears that were staining his cheeks. Rei blinked away the tears and tried to smile "I'm fine I just…I just felt like crying all of a sudden" he laughed as he wiped his face of the tears. Smiling, gentle hands took his face into them "Don't worry about it" blue eyes sparkled as he leaned in a kissed the other softly and lightly before pulling away.

"Alright so who's ready to party?" Tala asked turning the three behind them only to find them gone. "Well the nerve" he fake frowned and then turned around. "Well then I guess you are coming with me to this great party" he smiled and held out his hand. "You are so crazy" Rei laughed as he took the hand and they walked out.

"Well this is like any other party" Rei commented as they walked in hands no longer intertwined but at their sides. "Yep same old nothing ever changes. Sometimes I wonder why they lug that thing around" Tala nodded to the portrait of Stalin. Rei chuckled and shook his head "I have no earthly idea. As you can see I'm not Russian" Rei then whispered with a grin. Nodding with agreement Tala smiled "Yeah I guess you have a point there. Now let's see what they have to drink around here" he smirked and then latched unto Rei's wrist and headed towards where the men all were crowding.

"Ah yes I knew that this was where the booze was at. Wait back here I'll get us some drinks" Tala said and quickly started to elbow his way through the crowd. Pouting slightly Rei turned and sat down in a chair at a table and rested his head on his fist.

"I see you are alone" the voice said from behind him. Rei recognized the voice and turned to Kai who stood behind him holding a glass of something in his hand. "Tala went to get us some drinks" Rei answered sitting up straighter. "That's nice" Kai said and took the seat on Rei's right and looked towards where some men were crowding. "They are hounding the girls that decided to come here" he explained when Rei raised an eyebrow. "Some of these men have not seen a women since they left home therefore I can imagine that a lot of them will want companionship for the night."

"What about you? Why are you not seeking out someone for the night?" Rei asked a little bemused since the Russian was being so civil and nice right now. Smirking the slate haired Russian answered "I have no need to seek out someone. Rei in case you have not noticed you being here has caused quite a commotion in my company especially those who have seen you with your hair down" he pointed out taking in that the Chinese had wrapped in a red cloth all the way down to the tip. "My hair?" "Yes when Tala and Bryan brought you in some of the men only saw your hair and immediately imagined a beautiful woman with it" Kai said amused as a tint of red tinted his cheeks. Taking a sip of his drink he watched the Chinese try to voice another question. "That still doesn't answer my question about why you aren't looking for someone to bed" Rei finally voiced.

Kai looked away and spotted some of the musicians getting onto the small stage of the building. This building had been strangely left intact after the Germans had cleared out of this part of the country. So the Red Army officials decided to host the celebration here. Taking another sip he finally decided to speak "Actually I have one request of you please follow me." Puzzled Rei stood and followed the Phoenix out of the room "Kai where are we going?" Rei asked as he stepped over fallen pieces of artwork and sculptures.

Kai stopped and opened the door and let Rei go in first before following him in. "Kai? What do you want?" Rei asked as he looked around the room briefly it seemed to be an office of some sort. "Listen I only want one thing from you do not protest" he said and gripped the Chinese's arm pulling him towards him. "I have not kissed someone in so long and I wish to kiss you for just a moment before I give you back to Tala" he murmured softly and quickly covered the other's lips with his own.

Rei froze but slowly responded their lips moving lightly over each other's nipping lightly. Pulling away Kai smirked "You can kiss I'm surprised" he said and then moved away. "Come we might as well join the others" "Did Tala know about this?" Rei asked before the guilt could eat him. "He knows I was going to do something. I bet he thought something a little more drastic than just a kiss" he smirked amusedly "Now let's go" Kai said and headed to the door.

Walking back out Rei noticed that a lot of couples were milling about. The band on the stage had struck a tune and some were dancing to the songs whilst everyone else just milled about conversing with each other. His eyes scanning the crowds Rei spotted the fiery red hair at the bar with Bryan both deep in conversation.

"I believe he expected us to take longer" Kai said amused and walked to the bar. Rei smiled when Tala turned and looked at the two with a shocked expression and quickly looked up at the clock sitting on the counter. "I have come to return your charge" turning his attention to the bartender he ordered another drink and walked away after receiving his drink.

"Rei so what happened?" Tala asked critically eyeing him carefully for anything out of place. "I'm fine Tala really he just kissed me and it was just that" Rei said blushing as he was unable to explain how the kiss was just that a kiss without affection. "Don't worry Kai had already told me he planned something I just wasn't sure what it was going to be" Tala smiled. "So what do you want to drink?" Rei looked towards the back where all the bottles stood right beside each other. "What would you suggest?" Rei asked not able to decipher some of the names on the bottles.

"What would you say to wine? That way you wont exactly get smashed by drinking too strong early" Tala smiled as he pointed to the bottles on the top shelf. "Red wine if you please" Rei indulged eyeing the bottle on the far right. "As you wish" Tala grinned and turned to the bartender and ordered his drink while pointing at the bottle to the far right. Thanking the bartender in Russian Rei smiled when the three raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Did you expect me not to pick up some of your language while I was with you?" Rei asked with an amused smile. "It never actually crossed my mind" Tala admitted with a sheepish grin. "Well then now you know."

Suddenly squealing from some of the girls caused them to look back as the band struck some of the new music that had been coming out. Rei grinned as the dancing partners started to twirl their girls around making them squeal and laugh. "I remember this I haven't heard much of it but I know it is really good" he said when Tala and Bryan turned to watch the couples dance. "So this is what you all dance to in England?" Tala asked watching their steps carefully but unable to follow. "Yeah it was the big thing the music came from the United States I believe" Rei said as he watched taking a sip of his wine.

Tala watched the raven hair as he tapped his foot to the beat making him smile. "Rei if you want to dance go ahead I'm not going to stop you" Tala acquiesced as he drank the rest of his vodka. "Thanks Tala don't worry I wont take long just one song I promise" Rei grinned from ear to ear and quickly walked across the floor. With a smile he extended his hand to a girl who stood by the wall her eyes shining with want as she watched the couples dance. With a grin she took his hand and he led her to floor where they started to dance.

As he watched, ice blue eyes shone with recognition since earlier when he had spoken to Bryan. He watched as Rei grinned happily with the girl as he twirled her around him. The war would end that was for certain and when it happens whatever they had would end. He would return home to his not loved fiancée and Rei would go back to England to whoever he so chose to. Breathing in deeply he finished off the rest of his drink in one gulp and setting the glass down. He sat with his back against the counter watching as Rei moved on the dance floor.

"Tala here" Bryan said holding a key out on front of him. "What's this?" Tala asked taking it and turning to look at his friend. "That key is for the master room in this mansion. Kai gave it to me but I think you would find better use of it tonight. Since I believe you finally understand what I told you earlier" Bryan said seriously. Smiling slightly Tala took it and put it in his pocket. "Thank you Bryan, you were always a bastard but also a best friend." "Whatever" the lavender haired Russian said gruffly as he turned around and drank down his vodka.

Rei smiled at the girl and nodded as he walked away when the song ended and the band struck up another tune. He walked around dodging some of the couples as he moved towards Tala. "Hey whoa…that was fun" he grinned as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Yeah I could tell" Tala smiled as he moved a stray strand of hair from Rei's face. Blinking Rei looked at Tala and he leaned forward leaning his head against the man's chest. Sighing he wrapped his arms around the Chinese young man. "Come with me please" he said softly into the black hair. Nodding Rei allowed Tala to lead him towards a staircase that led to the upper floor of the building.

"This once used to be a wealthy man's mansion and as you will find out the building has bedrooms and balconies that are still attached. It seems both sides avoided destroying this house" Tala said as he walked over fallen artwork most of which were portraits of people and some families. "Where are you taking me?" Rei asked intertwining their fingers as they moved along the hall. "You'll see I heard from Bryan that it once held a beautiful view" Tala answered as he stopped at a pair of double doors. Sliding the key from his pocket he unlocked it and stood to the side letting Rei in first.

"Oh wow" Rei smiled as he saw a couple of candles burning on the bedside table a note folded over on the bed. "Those bastards so that's what they were planning" Tala said with an amused smirk as he walked to the table and took the note and read it over quickly. Turning to speak to Rei he smiled when saw the Chinese standing in front of the window leading to the balcony. "You were right the view from here would have been beautiful" Rei murmured as he looked up into the clear dark sky littered with stars "The perfect romantic spot."

Setting the note down Tala moved to stand behind the raven hair. Placing his hands on the Chinese's arms he looked out. "I agree." They stood together for what seemed like an eternity until something sparkled in the glass in front of them. Tala looked down and saw the sparkle trickle down like a shooting start only…it wasn't a shooting star it was tear. "Rei…" he breathed out as he slowly turned the Chinese to face him. Lips trembling Rei looked up at Tala and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck burying his face into his chest. "I don't want to leave you Tala. Please I don't want this moment to ever end" he sobbed as he held on tighter to the taller Russian.

Blinking away his own tears Tala wrapped his own arms around the raven hair. "I wish it was like that. I wish it every minute I'm with you but the only thing we can do is make the most of this moment" he whispered softly into the other's ears. Lifting his head Rei looked up and slowly leaned in. Their lips met. The kiss was soft not passionate but loving. Magical.

Pulling away Tala stared into honey depths before delving back into his mouth pulling sounds from the other's throat with his hands that explored. Slowly they moved to the bed and Tala took careful care to remove the binding white cloth from Rei's hair. The black tresses swayed lightly shimmering like silk as Tala ran his fingers through it. Releasing his lips Tala trailed soft kisses down Rei's jaw his hand working to move away the other's clothing.

Laying down Rei looked up at shining blue eyes before he closed his own with a moan of pleasure. Pleasure was given on both of their parts. Slowly they explored each other both with hands and lips and tongue bringing each other to levels pleasure none of them had ever known.

Smooth hands ran up and down Tala's arms as he pleasured his kitten drawing the most beautiful sounds from his throat. Pleading ensued as Tala denied him completion. "Rei…shhh…calm down I will give you completion" Tala whispered hoarsely into his ear lightly nipping it. Kissing him Tala pulled away and reached over to the table where his friends had left a small bottle of lotion.

Preparing him was the most memorable thing Tala had ever done. He watched how his lover's expressions changed from uncomfortable to the pure bliss of pleasure as the Chinese moved down impaling himself further. "I need you Tala. Please give me completion" Rei begged when Tala withdrew his fingers. "I will Tala I will I promise I'll bring you to your completion" Tala murmured against his sweaty neck.

Slowly and carefully he pushed inside watching Rei's every expression and hearing his every gasp as he further moved inside him. Settled he nuzzled Rei's neck kissing it softly as he waited. Soft hands moved up and down his back as smooth tanned legs wrapped around him. "You're ready?" Tala asked softly pulling away slightly to look back into darkened honey eyes. "Please…" Rei breathed letting go of the Russian as he moved to sit up straighter.

He started a rhythm slow and careful every sigh feeling him more with pleasure. They moved against each other moving faster and faster their moans and gasps escalating in volume as they neared their climax.

Underneath him Tala felt Rei arch up and heard him cry out as his climax hit with the force of a thousand waves those same waves bringing in Tala's own climax. Relaxing his legs Rei felt them slide off Tala's sweaty body down to the bed where they remained bent cradling Tala's body. Still panting Tala withdrew from Rei's heat and laid his head down on his chest. Hearing Rei's heart beat at the same rate relaxed him and he slowly moved up and kissed him.

Their lips worked against each other tiredly pulling away Tala smiled and moved away Rei's hair that had stuck to his sweaty face. "You are absolutely beautiful" Tala murmured as he kissed his forehead softly. "Don't leave me Tala" Rei whispered his hand cupping Tala's cheek. "We'll live in the moment Rei as much as we can" Tala murmured and laid down on Rei's side hugging him to him. "Now let's sleep a little" Tala soothed running his fingers through damp hair slowly dropping to sleep himself.

* * *

Well there it is chapter six. I hope you all enjoyed it. XD Feedback is very nice and makes me very happy! So please Review!

Love ya'll!


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for taking so long to update. But I'm a senior and believe it or not life just got harder for me. I have to get a job and start saving money to buy books and stuff for College/University. Also need to prepare to get Senior Portraits and pay for invitations and Cap and Gowns.

About this fic it's done and over with I'll tell this now I was planning to extend it more until maybe the ninth chapter but I changed my mind. So yes this is the last chapter.

Sorry Russiannekojinlover a happy ending just wouldn't work for this fic. But I promise when my next idea comes about which will be after Graduation I'll make sure it's a happy ending. :)

Warnings:...some sadness? maybe depends on how you see it.

Disclaimer:...um...yeah...I wonder I have like...10 Beyblade fics...I don't think I own them yet.

READ ENJOY & REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 07 We lived in the Moment 

Two days after the party word came that the Russians could advance and so they did. They moved quickly seemingly it seemed like the Germans gave themselves up when the Russians appeared. Rei never got to fire his new sniper neither did the rest. Going along the roads towards Berlin, Germany where Adolf Hitler, his top advisors and SS officers were hauled at.

Reaching the city that did not resemble a city at all Rei looked around. There was not a single building that was standing except chancellery where Hitler had supposedly hauled himself in. There many families that were starving and many other laying dead on the ground. Little children sat beside their dead parents crying and Rei couldn't bare the sight of such misery.

"So horrible I can't stand it" he murmured fishing into his pocket where he still had three chocolate bars that had been rationed earlier. "Rei you can't Kai told us to not associate with anyone and especially to not give them anything there is too many to give them something" Spencer said quietly as he watched the Chinese distress at what he saw. "These are the times where I wish I had never followed orders to bomb where I landed" Rei said tears slipping down his cheeks "I wish I had never come here."

Tala turned away his own heart heavy with his own distress at what he was seeing all around them.

"Rei."

The Chinese ignored the short Russian as he made his way to two children and brother and sister who were sitting together beside their dead parents. Kneeling down Rei smiled slightly as their blue eyes began to shine with fear. Taking in their dirty little faces he reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief and wet it with his water canteen. He carefully cleaned their faces tears slipping down his cheeks as the children smiled at him. "Here you go share" he said handing them a chocolate bar.

The little girl smiled and carefully took the chocolate and shakily undid the wrapping and broke the chocolate in half handing her brother the other half. Both ate their pieces hungrily smiling contentedly as their stomachs received food. Licking their fingers clean of any chocolate they both stood shakily and hugged Rei murmuring in German. "Here drink" he offered his water canteen to the two who accepted and guzzled down the rest of his water.

"Kon! Get over here!" a shout from Bryan caused him to look back his smile slipping off his face. "Bye I have to go" he said and ruffled their hair and quickly turned away tears slipping down his cheeks once more. He hastily wiped them away as he reached the group meeting Bryan's hard gaze and Tala's own disapproval.

The blow was unexpected and he fell to the ground blood slipping down his chin. "The next time you pull something like that you better make sure you're not wearing this uniform!" Bryan yelled yanking the younger man up by the scruff of his neck. Rei didn't speak just slowly wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and his chin with his sleeve. "Bryan's right Rei. You don't know if those kids are even really starving or if that man and woman are even dead" Tala said quietly looking at Rei in eyes blue eyes showing their worry and disappointment.

Letting go Bryan turned away his ear picking up on some of the soldiers talking excitedly. "What's going on?" Ian asked looking over at the soldiers who were getting together beside a radio. "Let's check it out" Tala said and moved away quickly pushing some soldiers out of the way so he could be able to hear whatever they were hearing.

_"The United States and Great Britain have entered the city of Berlin on the west side. Other sources say that Adolf Hitler committed suicide when the USSR entered the city from the east. There is no confirmation until officials from the allies say it themselves…" _

Tala left relieved to get out of the crowd where his team was waiting for him. "Supposedly Hitler is dead" he said simply to the enquiring looks. "Let's go to Kai I'm sure if it is true he already knows" Bryan said with a nod. "Alright let's go" Tala agreed and the five quickly walked through and around ruble to find their superior.

Tala stopped seeing that his friend was talking with one of the generals from the Royal army and some others he picked out American and some French in the short meeting. "Let's wait come on let's sit down" he said and they found a relative quiet place from where they could still see Kai. Rei sat his eyes trained on the officer talking to Kai he couldn't really see but he thought he could see blond hair under his cover plus there was the symbol for wings on his shoulder signifying her was with the Royal Air force.

'Could it be Enrique?' he wondered as he tried to conjure up an image of his Italian friend. "Here clean the cut" the voice close to his ear. Rei flinched in surprise as he felt the cool piece of cloth on the side of his mouth. "I'm sorry Rei but that was an order from Kai and even from above him you can't go disobeying orders like that. Remember you signed that contract" Tala murmured as he carefully cleaned away the blood. He could tell that there would be a bruise there but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"It's okay I just couldn't take it" Rei said softly as he heard explosions off in the distance. "I understand I know that you are a pilot therefore never had to see so much death and destruction" Tala said his hand gripping Rei's in a comforting gesture. Laying his head on the redhead's shoulder he intertwined their fingers. Tala nuzzled the soft black hair searching out the other ho complied by laying a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. Tala smiled though inside he knew that it was a matter of hours before Kai told them that Rei was to leave.

"Hey they're done" Ian said as he saw the officers disperse all except the blond RAF pilot. Biting his bottom lip Tala stood "Let's go find out if Hitler is really dead." They all followed him towards Kai who was talking to one of his clerks. **"Never mind" **he said seeing the group walking towards. "KaiisittruethatHitlerkilledhimself?" Ian asked in rapid succession as he ran up in front of Tala.

Crimson eyes bored into the short Russian. "I suggest you repeat that and then I'll decide if it is answerable" he said coldly "Alright sheesh sorry just got excited for a moment. Is it true that Hitler killed himself?" he asked this time calm and slow. Kai blinked and turned his attention to the blond who was walking to one of his subordinates.

Rei easily recognized blond and moved towards him. "Enrique?" the blond turned and smiled when he saw Rei "Rei god it's been so long I was so worried I tried to go after you after you were shot down but Johnny wouldn't let me" the blond said as the two hugged. "I missed you guys too" Rei said pulling away and noticing the officer rank on his collar. "I see you got promoted" "Yeah both me in Johnny did for being the 'only' survivors to come back from our mission" Enrique said "They send the medals and your new rank to HQ after you were reported alive with the Russians. You have no idea how worried everyone was even Garland stopped being asshole for a while" Enrique said "How's Oliver?" Rei asked thinking of his best friend while in the RAF. "He took your MIA really badly, after you were reported being with the Russians he wouldn't stop crying and praising god for you being alive" Enrique smiled taking in the uniform the Chinese was wearing "Don't know if you look in this uniform."

Rei chuckled "I couldn't exactly wear a torn up pilot uniform for the entire time I was with them" "I guess your right" Enrique nodded and turned to Kai. "So can I take him?" "Your superior needs to sign the sheet" Kai said "Fuck! And Johnny is cooking up a storm at our temporary HQ" Enrique frowned "Sorry Rei I don't think Johnny can come today but I'll make sure he comes tomorrow even if I have to cook up some stupid lie" Enrique apologized turning to his friend. "Enrique have you found him?" a slight French accented voice called out to the Italian. "Yeah right here" Enrique moved so Rei could the French teen.

"Oliver" « Mon Dieu mon ami! Je me suis ennuyé de toi. » the French teen blurted out in French as he attacked the Chinese in a hug. "I missed you too Oliver" Rei said as he hugged the smaller man. Enrique smiled "Come on Oliver we have to leave. Tomorrow Rei be up bright and early because I'm going to have Johnny over here at five in the morning so you better be ready. By the way here I'm pretty sure you'll fit in this uniform I'm a little bigger than you but it shouldn't be a problem" Enrique said handing him and RAF dress uniform. "You have to look good for Johnny otherwise he will start shooting off Russians if he sees you like you are right now" he laughed "I'm sure he's seen me in worst conditions" Rei smiled putting the uniform under his arm. "Well then see you tomorrow. Is that alright with you Commander Hiwatari?" he turned to the crimson eyed Russian. "Yes that's fine" he said and shook hands with the Italian and the French before the pair left.

"Well then they are an interesting pair" Tala commented when an awkward silence settled over them. "Yes I agree" Bryan said and then turned to Kai "So is Hitler really dead?" "Yes he committed suicide this morning but not before telling all his top advisors to do the same. And his mistress committed suicide as well" Kai said flipping through a folder he had in his hands. "You've been off duty ever since we started our advance and I'm going to keep it that way. So go relax half the company is already on a short R&R trip since the war is at a cease fire until we sign a treaty to officially end it" he said looking at the group.

Nodding Tala saluted and the other followed his example and moved away. "So you plan on taking a shower?" "Tomorrow I think tonight I just…" Rei trailed off not really knowing what to say to the redhead. "It's okay Rei it had to happen at some point" Tala whispered softly looking towards the western horizon where the sun was beginning to set. Their hours together were now numbered.

"Come with me please Tala" Rei said holding out his hand. The redhead readily took it and followed the Chinese to wherever he would be leading him.

"I'm surprised this place is still standing" Tala said as they walked into a dome like half crumbling building with a dried up water fountain. "Sit with me" Rei said softly as he sat down placing his uniform on beside him. Tala walked and sat beside him and wrapped an arm around the Chinese who wrapped his own arms around the Russian.

"I don't want to leave" Rei said quietly the tears falling down his cheeks "I don't want to leave you." Tala felt his own eyes burn with the overwhelming need to cry as well. "Rei I know and I also don't want you to leave but…I…I guess…" the soft sob broke through his voice and he buried his face into the soft hair. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be" he said softly as he struggled to stop himself from crying.

"Love me tonight Tala love me all night long" Rei said as he moved to stand in front of the Russian and straddle him "Love me, like you did that night. Love me like you will never love anyone else." "Yes, yes I will love you" he said and unclasped his cloak laying it on the inside of the fountain. "I'll love you until the early dawn of tomorrow. We will live in the moment" he said as they moved to lie on the soft fabric of Tala's cloak kissing softly.

OOoooOOOooooOOOOOooooo

Wrapping his hair Rei looked at nothing and everything at the same time. Some men were singing in a drunken happy stupor. Other were lying about asleep and some even losing whatever they had eaten to incredibly bad hangovers among them was Ian. He traced a finger the side his neck where he could still feel the mark Tala had given him.

He stood from the chair and looked himself in the mirror. Once again he was in his old uniform and strangely enough he felt comfortable but at the same time not comfortable. He had not slept at all the night before but he did not feel tired whatsoever. Warm arms wrapped around him. "You're ready come on might as well go see if your friends are here" Tala said softly as he watched Rei button up the rest of the dress jacket and grabbing the cover.

"Let's go" he said taking a deep breathe. Turning around he smiled slightly at Tala who was wearing his own dress uniform.

The two walked to their HQ and sure enough they saw an army jeep with the British flags swaying slightly in the light breeze. They both entered and as he expected Johnny was throwing a tantrum about why he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I suggest you calm yourself Commander McGregor" Kai glared at the red haired Scot. "Then where is he?" "I'm right here" Rei said stepping in before bullets flew. "Good now let me sign that stupid paper that says I got him" Johnny growled glaring at Kai who returned it full force. Rei looked at Enrique and Oliver who were standing to the side with a very amused expression. "Do I even want to know what you two did to him to get him over here?" "No because then you'll laugh and have to share our punishment" Enrique snickered earning him a glare from their superior.

"There now let's leave" Johnny glared at the pair and then turned around scrutinizing Rei from head to toe. Rei saluted his superior who returned it "Your in shape and they fed you good. Let's go" he ordered and walked out followed quickly by the other two.

"This is goodbye then. Now I have the liberty to say that you are an asshole Kai" Rei said earning him a smirk from the slate haired Russian. "Good luck Rei" Ian said and Spencer nodded to that in agreement. "Take care kitten. Don't do any more stupid stunts" Bryan said and handed him a bottle. "This is the best Vodka that his brewed in Russia. I suggest you make it last."

"Thank you I'll never forget any of you" he turned to the redhead and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you Tala." "I will to, I love you" "Love you too." Tala took Rei's hand and slipped a ring into his hand. "This is my ring keep it. We lived the moment as best we could" he said and drew the other into one last kiss. "We lived the moment" Rei agreed and kissed him softly one last time before turning and leaving.

The End.

* * *

Well that's it the end. It would make me immensely happy to recieve some reviews. There not much to say but thank you for all the support I have enjoyed the reviews immensely and those are what kept me going through this entire fic. :)

Well until next time. Bye bye.


End file.
